


A little afternoon delight

by Stormborn93



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Belgium (Country), Best Friends, Business Trip, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, Napping, Oral Sex, Partnership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormborn93/pseuds/Stormborn93
Summary: What really happened in Antwerp when Scott told Jenny that Tessa was taking a nap.





	A little afternoon delight

**Author's Note:**

> ****NSFW Warning****
> 
> I know it’s a little bit late but I loved their closeness in Antwerp and just couldn’t get it out of my head that Scott told Jenny that Tessa was taking a nap!! In my filthy mind this is what they were really doing....because I don’t really believe she was sleeping ;) 
> 
> Enjoy the shameless smut...you have been warned!

The door clicked with a heavy thud as they made their way into her hotel room. Tessa dropped her shopping bags in the hallway, absolutely shattered from their day exploring Antwerp. “It’s 5pm already! We have dinner at 7 and I’m utterly exhausted.” She leant her head on Scott’s shoulder allowing him to take the weight of her tired and aching body. He brushed his lips against her forehead tenderly, while he shrugged her denim jacket from her shoulders and discarded it on the nearby chair.

Amidst the joy and utter euphoria of winning the Olympics, they had been finally allowed to experience what they meant to each other and it was the happiest she had ever felt in her entire life. Scott’s gentle and soothing voice pulled her from her thoughts, as his warm hands slid up and down her arms, rubbing firmly. “Why don’t you have a sleep then T?” He whispered into her hairline, as his arms wrapped around her tiny body and he pulled her closer to his chest. Tessa snuggled into his soft grey t-shirt, inhaling his aftershave that was still lingering from this morning. The scent was sweet and musky, his body emanating cleanliness, masculinity, warmth and a smell that was so decidedly Scott, that she would know it were him with her eyes closed.

She was still amazed at how he could know her so well that he knew exactly what she needed at any particular time. He buried his face in her hair and she could feel his hot breath tickle her skin every time he exhaled. In their patented hug, their breathing synchronised, and Tessa easily felt the rise and fall of his chest against hers; attuned to his breathing as much her own. Tessa felt present in everything that was happening in this moment, from the way Scott’s fingers skimmed up her back, to the way the late afternoon sun hit the pale room, opening it to a golden glow and most importantly of all, the way she felt safe in the with his warm arms wrapped around her.

She pulled away from their embrace momentarily to look into Scott’s eyes. The way they had communicated with each other for so many years; through silent smiles and hidden words. As emerald met hazel, all the world collided and Tessa couldn’t help the overwhelming love and gratitude that flooded her. The urge to show him that deep rooted love overcame her, as she leant up to kiss him softly. His lips were smooth and pliant, his mouth tasted sweet like the sugared waffles they had shared only hours ago; while wondering hand in hand through the cobbled streets of Antwerp.

She would never begin to get used to the feeling of his tongue swiping across her mouth, as he tasted her with such fervent longing. The feeling of kissing each other with every ounce of passion and intent was a whirlwind. They had kissed before, of course, but never like this. Before, it was messy and teenage, angry and jealous, accidental in competition or soft and friendly, when consoling one another. This was something different entirely and Tessa’s whole body felt like it was burning up as Scott’s eager mouth tasted and caressed hers, his teeth snagged her lower lip and their heavy breaths mingling as both their desire grew.

 

Tessa gripped his broad shoulders for balance as she pulled away to compose herself. Her head was spinning and her heart pounding. Her lips tingled as she pulled back, but Scott chased her with his mouth, not wanting to give her up just yet. Tessa smiled as she felt his chest heaving against hers, she knew they were both addicted to each other. She couldn’t help but giggle into his mouth, as he struggled to shrug his own denim jacket to the floor and envelope her back into his arms, while trying not to break their kiss.

His biceps and forearms were thick and muscular. As Tessa traced her fingers along the prominent veins in his arms, she felt her body tighten under his deep gaze. When she looked up at him again, his hazel eyes had darkened with lust, sparkling like molten gold in the low light of the pale room. Scott’s long dark hair was windswept and tousled from their day exploring,so she reached up and threaded her fingers through his thick locks. She loved the way his hair hit the back of his collar. When it was long and wavy she always wanted to run her hands through it and wrap the tendrils around her fingers.

She stirred in her thoughts, as Scott’s hands left her hips to brush a strand of her equally dark and unruly hair behind her right ear. She felt the scarred pad of his fingers brush over the shell of her ear and down her neck, right over her pulse point. She couldn’t help but let out a sigh as his warm hand slid down her throat and onto her collarbone, his fingers pressing lightly and carefully in all the spots that she loved.

Their exploration of every facet of each other’s bodies over the last (nearly) four months had been incredible. Anything sexual they had shared in the past had been lust driven, and while amazing, it was usually very straight to the point with very few feelings attached, so not to break hearts. Now they had opened their hearts to one another, their intimate moments were like second nature; so caring and intense that sometimes Tessa felt like she was on a whole new plane of being when Scott touched her. Every move was carefully calculated, every ounce of pressure designed to have her screaming for more. He knew just how she worked, for every inch of her body had been eagerly and carefully mapped out by him for maximal impact.

Scott’s voice was deep and husky as it cut the silence of the room. The words made her shiver with excitement as he breathed into her ear. “Let me take care of you T. Before you sleep.” Scott’s gentle mouth curved into a wicked smile as his fingers toyed with the tiny buttons on her black shirt. He was well known as the silly, goofy one of their relationship, but there was a side to him that only she knew. The way he was looking at her right now, with his eyes gleaming and his jaw tight made her heart pound and her mouth dry.

He could be so commanding of her in the bedroom, he took charge and she loved relinquishing her control here. It made her shiver as Scott twisted her around so they were back to back. She moved in perfect synchronicity with his hands as he spun her. Their bodies working together as well as they had done all these years. Tessa’s breathing became ragged and she felt the slickness pool in her knickers, as Scott’s mouth caressed that spot on her neck that he loved. Her body betrayed her desire, her skin flushing and shuddering under his touch; while Scott slid her shirt down her shoulders and onto the dark wooden floor. In the low light of the afternoon, the sun shone across the creamy expanse of her chest and abdomen, cut only by the contrast of her black lace bralette.

Tessa couldn’t think straight, let alone speak, as Scott ran his fingers across her languid body. His large warm hands splaying across her hard abdomen, so she could feel her muscles twitch unconsciously, under his hot palm. When he pressed her back gently against his body, she could feel his thick cock hard underneath his jeans. The feeling of him pressed firmly against her arse, made her cunt tingle. Tessa leant her head back and opened her neck and collarbone to Scott’s awaiting mouth, as he continued his delicate and tantalising oral ministrations of her skin, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

“What do you want Tess?” His voice was ragged and deeper than usual, as his tongue skimmed her throat, feeling her swallow hard. His lips pressed against her neck, sucking the soft flesh near her collarbone. Her skin was as tender as a peach and she knew he would leave a bruise, but she was beyond caring, as she gave way to all elements of Scott’s sinful treatment. Her voice was soft and breathless, as she tried to string together a coherent sentence. “Touch me Scott...please”. She was trying hard not to beg, but part of his game was about being so slow and precise that she ended up a boneless pile of rubble beneath him, after several earth shattering orgasms and it worked every time.

 

Scott bought out his athletic and competitive side during sex, his mind methodically working her erogenous zones, making her body react and her mind whirl. His gentle fingers found her sweet pink nipples hardened for him, beneath the soft lace of her bralette. The slow circling of his fingertips over the hard buds made Tessa moan and whimper, her tongue wetting her dry mouth, as her teeth worried her lower lip, making the skin there pink and swollen. Scott’s warm breath in her ear combined with his sharp pinch of her nipple made her cry out for him.

Her knickers were now soaking and as hard as she tried to suppress the throbbing ache in her cunt, her thighs simply couldn’t hold her body up for much longer. “You’re so beautiful Tess. Don’t you ever forget it.” Scott whispered between open mouthed kisses to her breasts. His words made her smile, as he knew all her insecurities. She giggled as she felt Scott’s fingers slide down to her hips, the skin there very ticklish. Tessa quickly gave in to his caresses, as she leant her head back against his shoulder letting Scott work on unbuttoning her jeans.

Scott spun her around again, but this time it was all him. Tessa’s brain was too addled to focus due to on Scott’s fingers burning marks into her skin and the feeling of electricity coursing through her veins. When they were face to face again, Scott dropped to his knees to unlace her shoes and take off his own, as she stepped delicately out of her trainers and socks. He smiled up at her from his place on the floor, his mouth curled into a cheeky smirk and his eyes wide, as his fingers reached inside the waistband of her skinny jeans. He tugged them slowly down her athletic legs, letting his fingertips skim the tops of her creamy white thighs and down to her calves as the denim exposed her beautiful flesh.

Her pale skin prickled with goosebumps as his hands slid her jeans gently down to the floor, letting her gracefully step from them while she held his shoulder, her slim fingers gripping the taut muscles in his upper body. He had been taking care of her his whole life, but this way was so new to both of them. She wasn’t sure she would ever get used to him touching her so intimately, it made her giddy every time.

When he stood up before her, his soft hands came back to caress her face; the way he looked at her made her legs feel like jelly and her body ache for his touch. Scott’s hand possessively cupped her chin as he kissed her passionately, his mouth claiming her fully, as she released a deep moan that she only just knew she was capable of.

Their bodies pressed tighter together, his hands holding her as close as possible against his warm, hard chest. His lips, tongue and teeth, nipping, licking and caressing her mouth so tenderly. Tessa thought her brain might short circuit from the intensity but she desperately wanted to stay present, to try and remember it all; for it was everything to be kissed the way he kissed her, and to be held the way he held her. There could be a thousand love stories in the world and she knew nothing would ever compare to theirs.

“Come on T, let’s go to bed.” Scott whispered softly to her before putting his hands under her thighs and lifting her into his arms, as though she were light as a feather. The walk over to the plush, white bed was only a couple of strides but Tessa still wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply against his skin. Her tongue swiped over his gold necklace and across his collarbone, collecting the salty tang of sweat from his tanned skin. He tasted divine and the feeling of his hot skin beneath her tongue made her body tremble for him.

As she licked and kissed his neck, Tessa felt his grip on her thighs tighten as he moaned softly, knowing that her affections were working. She knew he needed her as desperately as she needed him. The perfect harmony of their beings had ruined them for anyone else. There was nothing that could compare to the intimacy of their relationship. She still couldn’t define their connection, their inexplicable link to one other, honed over the last twenty years. It was as though they were one soul in two bodies, extensions of each other, their thoughts and feelings as open to the other as was possibly conceivable.

Scott had carried her like this hundreds of times before, on the ice, but this felt so raw and intimate. The fact that he was fully clothed and she was just in underwear maybe attributed a little to that. She watched carefully as Scott shifted her weight slightly onto his right arm, to pull back the thick white duvet cover with his free hand.

He set her down on the edge of the bed, the soft sheets cool against her flushed skin. Her legs were trembling and the ache in her groin had intensified. Her head felt heavy and her breath was shaky as Scott smoothed down her loose hair and encouraged her to lie down. “Lie back sweetie.” His voice was soothing and just what she needed to hear as she gave her body of to their basest of desires and let herself fall back against the white, silky bed sheets.

Tessa couldn’t help the filthy images that were already swirling her mind, as she thought about feeling of Scott’s mouth on her wet cunt, or the taste of herself on his lips, when they kissed afterwards. Her slim fingers took over from her whirling mind, as her hand slid down to the waistband of her lace thong, the flimsy material fully saturated with her desire. Tessa’s delicate fingertips rubbed small circles over her clit, stroking and pinching herself, as she let out breathless pants.

“Oh...Tess....yes!” She heard his strangled moan and propped herself up on her elbow to watch, as Scott knelt gracefully between her spread legs. He was watching her touch herself and she knew it was turning him on so much to see her open and raw like this. “Yes Tess, who are you thinking of?” Scott voice sounded strained, as his hands slid up and under her thighs positioning her legs over his shoulders. She loved it when he asked her these things, when he bought our her sexual deviant side. “You....always you.” She whispered as her fingers moved faster, circling her sensitive flesh through the ruined lace.

Her whole body shuddered and her gut twisted in anticipation; her fingers still working herself close to the edge. Tessa closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing, worried that her heart might just beat out her chest at the intensity of it all. She jolted as she felt Scott’s warm hand wrap around her wrist and move it away from her knickers. He lifted her hand to his mouth and sucked her fingers clean, his tongue gliding between them, before he pinned her wrists above her head. She was lost in all euphoria as he breathed warm air onto her sweet nipples, watching them react to every sensation he was causing. Tessa couldn’t help but was wriggle and writhe beneath him, her legs spread wide and in the air, her hot wet centre throbbing and ready for him.

Scott's affectionate mouth moved further down her body, his tongue mapping every outline of her hard abdomen and swirling around her shining belly piercing. She moaned and whimpered clawing at the bedding around her, being driven utterly made with anticipation. Every touch set a fire roaring through her nerves. Scott’s hair tickled her damp skin as she tensed and bucked against him, desperate for more friction.

She thought she might actually cry real tears when he blew against her clit, his nose pressing firmly into the wet black lace that was barely covering her smooth cunt. He inhaled slowly, torturing her even more. “Tess you smell amazing.” Her teeth sunk further into her lip as she stifled a long low moan, she thought she might cum just from his thorough teasing. She could feel relief on the horizon as Scott’s fingers hooked into the sides of her thong and he delicately slid the thin scrap of lace down her legs and onto the floor. She felt her bare cunt quiver and ache, as her essence spread onto her thighs and smeared the fresh bedding below her.

Scott’s hands ran up from her ankles to their her hips in on smooth glide, his fingers digging into her hip bones slightly as he gripped her hard. She almost wanted him to bruise her, for him to mark her as his own. No one knew their dirty little secret, their sinful heaven and she wanted the proof. The proof that he was hers and she was his, the proof that they had walked into the garden of Eden and eaten all the fruit they could find.

Tessa’s full body shook, as Scott’s hot breath hot hit the inside of her thigh. He was careful and methodical, as he licked a stripe up the inside of her leg, cleaning away a trickle of her sweet juice from her warm skin. His lips tickled as they brushed up thigh, moving ever closer to the place that she was desperate for him to touch her. Tessa scrunched her eyes up tightly, always waiting for the feeling that she was longing for. She didn’t have to wait long as she let out a deep moan, feeling Scott’s tongue and warm breath so close to her sensitive cunt.

Her eyelids fluttered and her head was thrown back, as she murmured to him helplessly“Scott.....please.” She couldn’t help how desperate and needy she sounded. “Patience T.” He chastised her a little and she knew there was a smirk on his face, for this was all part of his plan. Her fingers came down to thread through his thick hair, pulling and tugging gently in her need. In the moment she hated him for drawing this out, his own brand of sweet torture, but she knew he would shatter her world when he touched her properly. Sometimes the waiting was as good as the act in Scott’s opinion. She was definitely inclined to agree with him when she came so hard that she saw stars and her whole body felt like it was on fire.

At last, his breath was against her wet flesh, her hips desperately canted upwards to try and meet his mouth but he pulled away again, teasing her and pushing her bucking hips down firmly onto the bed. All the nerves in her body set alight as Scott kissed her cunt, his lips and teeth pinched her softly at first, then his tongue swirled around her clit, making Tessa cry out in sheer pleasure. His left hand came to cover her mouth as his right hand gripped the muscular flesh of her arse, lifting her athletic legs higher over his shoulder. “Tess you have to be as quiet as possible. Don’t give the game away.” She nodded at him watching through hooded eyelids noticing how his plump lips shimmed with her slickness.

She bit her lip and tried to stifle her cries and moans with her own hand, as Scott moved his head back down to lick and lave at her aching core. His tongue greedily lapping at her swollen flesh, then sliding deep inside her. Her sobs increasing tenfold, as his nose pressed hard against her throbbing clit. Tessa felt her muscles clench as she raced to the precipice; her climax cresting right before her. She twitched and arched her back against Scott’s mouth, feeling the tingling fire roll through her groin and down to her toes. Frustratingly, Scott kept her on the edge as he moved his mouth away from her cunt.

She didn’t have time to argue back with him, before she let out a low strangled cry from her well bitten lip, feeling two of Scott’s thick fingers slid deep inside her tight cunt. He filled her so perfectly, pushing hard until his palm hit her clit, then he thrust slowly into her. She was momentarily pulled from the euphoria, when she heard her phone buzz loudly in the pocket of her haphazardly discarded jeans. Both her and Scott lifted their heads to look at each other, his gorgeous hazel eyes meeting her wild green. The phone wouldn’t stop buzzing and it was distracting them both.

Tessa propped herself up on her elbows and was immediately distracted from the phone by the sight of the veins working hard in Scott’s arms and hands as he pressed deep inside her. “Who is it?” Tessa asked through breathless pants, trying not to think about the fact that Scott’s thick fingers were still pumping inside her, making her feel lightheaded and dizzy. She couldn’t take her eyes off him as he reached inside her jeans pocket with his free hand and fished out her phone.

He stared at it for what seemed like an eternity, trying to unlock her phone with one hand, before relaying the message. “It’s Jenny. She wants to know if you’re free.” His eyebrows quirked upwards, as he asked her, his hand still very much working her close to the edge. “You answer...I can’t think right now.” Tessa moaned, throwing her head back against the bed. Her pale form shimmered with a thin layer of sweat in the late afternoon sun as her body heaved under his deft touch. She felt tendrils of her thick black hair sticking to her forehead as she rolled around on the sticky sheets. Scott’s voice was low as he read back the text he had just typed out to Jenny. “Tessa is taking a nap right now she will text when she’s awake. Thanks Scott. X.”

Tessa groaned, partly in pleasure and partly from hearing his response, knowing what trouble a text like that could stir up. “Now everyone will know you’re in bed with me.” She laughed and rolled her eyes, but her worries about their exposure were short lived as Scott closed his mouth around her cunt again. He knew just what made her peak with his mouth and fingers working her cleverly. Deep thrusts and swift light licks that pushed her closer and closer to her climax. Scott’s free hand kept her hips down as she writhed against him. He kept a punishing rhythm, getting faster and faster as he felt her get closer.

She could feel her cunt clenching as Scott pressed his tongue flat to her clit. The familiar fire rose through her lower body, the waves of pleasure rolled down her legs and the tingling sensation in her groin magnified as she came hard against Scott’s mouth. She let go and felt her sweet release flood his mouth and hand, as she was overcome by the waves of pleasure wracking her tiny body. He kissed and licked her so tenderly as she shook and cried out. She had all but forgotten to be quiet as she screamed his name into the hotel room, her pleasure taking over her sane mind.

Scott was still licking her softly as she came down from her high, his mouth kissing and nipping the soft skin on her hips, thighs and stomach as his hands roamed her lithe body. Tessa closed her eyes, enjoying the love and passion of the man she trusted with her life. How had it taken them so long to realise what they had? When she opened her eyes, Scott was standing in front of her, pulling off his grey t-shirt, to show off his toned chest and abs. She couldn’t help but lick her lips and stare at him, as he shrugged out of his jeans and stood proudly before her in his black boxers. He looked gorgeous, all tanned and muscular, with his hair throughly messed and his lips shining with the remnants of her pleasure.

She bit her lip as she looked at the outline of his hard cock in his boxers. “About that nap then T?” Scott smirked at her as he slid back the duvet further so he could lie across the bed with her “Let me take care of you.” She whispered, her fingers sliding up his smooth chest, feeling his muscles twitch under her hands as she stroked up to his neck. She wanted to treat him the way he had just done to her. It turned her on so much to know that he got so hard just from tasting her.

She watched his eyelids flutter as she skimmed her palms over his abdomen and into the waistband of his Calvin Kleins. Tessa pulled his tight boxers back to reveal his delicious cock standing to attention against his lower belly. He was so hard and thick, sat smooth and tanned in between a small thatch of dark hair. Just looking at how turned on he was, made her body ache for him again. She looked up into his eyes and loved the softness and fondness that she saw there. She still couldn’t get over the magnitude of their feelings for one another. It was as if a dam broke somewhere along the way and they couldn’t hold back the waters anymore.

Scott slid his fingers through the dark tendrils of her hair and held it back for her as she leant down to kiss his stomach, moving her little kisses down lower and lower, before she held him firmly in her hand, pumping his length and hearing him whimper at her touch. She couldn’t contain herself any longer as she licked a thick stripe up the length of his cock. He felt and tasted perfect, his skin as smooth as velvet but his cock was hard as steel. A slight saltiness from his sweat and a little pre-cum, plus a fiery warmth from the hot blood pumping furiously around his body.

She took him deep in her mouth this time, letting his wide cock head gently hit the back of her throat. She had always hated doing this to other guys, but with Scott she couldn’t get enough. She liked to take in every moment, every touch, every taste. Their pleasure defied all senses as their love for each other took over. Their competitive side also kept things interesting, as they were always determined to make each other cum as hard as possible.

Tessa inhaled deeply through her nose, as she pushed him deeper, sucking hard and sliding her mouth up and down on him. She could feel his cock pulsing in her mouth, as she worked him more. She pursed her plush lips and hollowed her cheeks, swallowing almost every inch of him. She was so attuned to Scott’s every move as she pleasured him; she felt the twitching of his hard thigh muscles as she bought him closer, she could feel his fingers winding tightly in her damp black hair as he held her head, she could hear his breathing heavy and erratic as he moaned her name in breathless pants.

The vicious and animalistic noises that he was making as she worked him deeper, made her so hot. She could feel her the wetness in her cunt growing, her thighs slick with desire as they pressed together. She could feel Scott tugging her hair and gripping her neck, as she swallowed him. She couldn’t hold back her need any long and reached down with her free hand, to slide her fingers through her wet cunt. The soft, tender flesh trembling, as she pushed two fingers inside herself. She released a guttural moan, feeling her fingers deep inside her cunt and Scott’s cock in her throat. A mixture of her saliva and his pre-cum trickled down her chin. She knew they both needed more and couldn’t wait to get him inside her. “Tess...baby....that’s it I’m close.” His voice was thick and raspy, turning her body into a puddle.

She got him back for her slow torture earlier, as she released his cock with a soft pop and moved to straddle his waist, watching his hazel eyes pop open in surprise. His face soon softened and he whispered her name like a mantra as Tessa slid her wet core against his ridged cock, feeling his body shudder beneath her. Her fingers dug into his pectorals and she knew she would be leaving bruises on his skin, but she wanted the world to know he was hers.

She lifted her hips higher and then sunk slowly down onto Scott’s thick cock, feeling him stretch her wide, as she took him deep inside her. Her head was thrown back and her mouth was gaping, as he filled her so perfectly. She could feel her thigh muscles tensing as she rocked back and forth on him, circling her hips to add extra friction between them. Their sex was so fluid and smooth, like a very well performed programme, with their eyes meeting with silent whispers and their hands interlocked in their handhold, as she began to ride him to oblivion.

Her moans were loud and obscene as she matched Scott’s own sounds. His hands moved to her arse, his fingers biting her muscular flesh, as he lifted her up and pushed deep into her. Each time his cock slid out and back in she thought she might cum. Her hair was sticking to her chest, sweat gathering along her collarbone and between the valley of her breasts. Her lips were torn and bitten, her hair tickled her skin as it brushed her spine. Scott looked perfect beneath her, his muscles taut under the smooth layer of skin, his arms tensed as he held her firmly. His long dark hair was messy and loose tendrils were sticking to his damp forehead.

Tessa watched carefully as he screwed his eyes shut, he was close and she knew it. She clenched her inner walls, stroking him inside, trying to induce his climax. All her thoughts were blurred, as Scott lifted his hips and his cock tipped upwards to her hit the perfect angle. His right hand moved from her arse to rub her clit in fast circles. Tessa felt the muscles in her lower body tense as the flames licked at her cunt. Her legs were jelly and her head was fuzzy as her climax rolled through her like ocean waves. She came with a roar as Scott finished inside her, he came as hard as she did, his thick cock quivering as he spent himself. Their breathing was ragged and intense as they collapsed in a tangled heap of sex, sweat and limbs.

She thought she passed out momentarily but was roused by Scott kissing her face tenderly, his lips brushing her eyelids and forehead. “Hey beautiful” He panted as she opened her vivid green eyes. “Tess I’ve got to hand it to you....you’re amazing.” He confessed between heavy pants, as he brushed his wet hair from his eyebrows. She punched his arm jokingly “Shut up Moir, you’ve known that for nearly 21 years!” She giggled as they both tried to come down from their shared highs. After a few moments of post coital bliss, Scott, carefully rolled them over as he lifted his spent body off Tessa and rolled her gently onto her side. Scott reached for the box of tissues on the nightstand and Tessa giggled, as he wiped her clean, he was being so careful not to hurt her as she was sensitive just successed tickling her.

After he cleaned himself up, he climbed up the bed next to the pillows and threw his head back into the soft white cushion. She watched him with a stupid grin on her face as Scott waited for her to crawl up to the pillows and settle next to him. She rested her head against his damp chest, as his fingers drew circles gently up her exposed back. She felt her eyelids grow heavy as Scott kissed her forehead. “ I love you T.” His voice was quiet and sleepy. “I love you too Scotty.” She whispered into his chest. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep with the biggest smile on her face. When they were late to dinner, because they over slept, everyone in the party was too polite to mention it. It was a business trip after all.

**Author's Note:**

> .....phew that was quite something! 
> 
> It was so nice to see these babies so happy in Belgium and I’m praying that some good sex, good food and love is what it’s got to do with! 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
